


Buenos Dias Bates

by Beverly_Laurel



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Bates Motel RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest Play, Normcest - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, SoulBates - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beverly_Laurel/pseuds/Beverly_Laurel
Summary: Una mañana con Norma y Norman podría ser mas normal si la atracción mutua no existiese.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, aquí estoy hahaha  
> Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta plataforma así que espero que la disfruten y a los que no hablan español les presentare a mi gran amigo google traductor que me ayuda cuando los gringos dicen cosas que no sé hahahaha  
> disfruten <3
> 
> Pd. Querido amigo, evitemos un mal momento. Si no te gusta el INCESTO puedes volver por tu camino. xx  
> Pd2. Esta es el capitulo 12 de una historia publicada en otra plataforma.

* * *

**_¿SUEÑOS O RECUERDOS?_ **

_\- Capitulo 12 de SoulBates historia en progreso en Wattpad -_

 

Norma permanecía apoyada en el lavabo de la cocina mientras miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordaba con melancolía cuando Norman la tomaba por la cintura y bailaban alrededor. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco. Recordaba cuando aún era un niño y decía que la protegería de Sam, se abrazaba a ella tan fuerte que a Norma se le formaba un nudo en la garganta porque toda la angustia de Norman era traspasada a través de cada que la abrazaba, y ahora, ahora ella lo abrazaba, pero ya no era lo mismo, lo quería sin lugar a dudas, pero el sentimiento maternal ya no la inundaba como antes, ahora todo era más morboso, aunque ella como madre realmente no se daba cuenta de que estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos.

Cada vez que ella demostraba su amor por él con una caricia en su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de su hijo, cada noche que compartían la cama despertó el instinto de Norman que olvido que aquella mujer a la que el adoraba era su madre, la persona por la que permanece en este mundo.

Norma despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió un movimiento en el piso de arriba. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y continúo haciendo el desayuno.

* * *

 

Norman llevaba una semana consecutiva en la que despertaba antes de que la alarma sonara, despertaba una hora antes y aunque deseara dormir hasta más tarde no lo lograría, su madre era el motivo.

El ultimo sueño que tuvo con ella fue mucho más significativo que los anteriores, esta vez soñó que discutían porque el quería dejar la escuela para ayudarla con el motel y protegerla (vigilarla) de lo que le pudiera pasar estando sola allí, pero ella se negaba diciéndole que no, que ella podría manejarlo perfectamente y no era necesario. Norman perdía el temperamento rápidamente pero antes de huir de la discusión decidió enfrentarla hasta el final he incluso intentar dominarla. Él se acercó lentamente y cogió su mano con la promesa silenciosa de protegerla como siempre lo ha hecho, pero sin separarse de ella. Norma sin palabras bajo su mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas y Norman pudo percibir que su madre se había serenado. Sus orbes azules ya no eran brillantes de rabia sino de amor, llenos de amor.

     - Madre por favor

Fue solo un susurro mientras él se acercó lentamente a ella regándola de besos en su piel suave. Levantó la mano de su madre y la apoyo en su pecho y encima dejó la de él mientras con la otra mano tomo un mechón de pelo rubio y lo dejo detrás de su oreja, esta vez los papeles se habían invertido y Norma parecía más frágil que nunca. 

     - Yo siempre cuidare de ti, lo sabes madre.

Rozó sus labios en el hombro de su madre hasta llegar a su cuello, regó besos suaves hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios dejando a Norma sin aliento. Norman retrocedió para ver a su madre a los ojos. Por un momento todo su amor lo reflejo para ella y tomó la decisión, se estaba acercando a sus labios cuando despertó abruptamente.

Todo era tan confuso. Esos pensamientos lo mantenían despierto desde la madrugada, todo era una guerra en su mente. Ya había asumido que quería que el sueño no se interrumpiera, pero sabía que estaba mal, aunque solo fuera un sueño no podía quitar de su mente como seria besarla, acariciarla de la forma más íntima posible.

Norman intentó dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha.

Cerró la puerta del baño y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su madre radiante, con su vestido de flores azules y labios color carmesí. Con una media sonrisa mirándolo tentativamente avanzó hasta él y deslizó su mano suavemente desde su pecho hasta su nuca.

     - Madre

     - Ssht

Norman aun atónito observaba a su madre mientras lo tiraba de la mano hasta el centro del baño, vio sus manos deslizarse desde su pecho hasta su cinturón y soltarlo de la hebilla para tirarlo a un lado en el suelo. Quito cada botón de su ojal suavemente dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de su torso. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de sus hombros y lo acerco para dejarle un beso en los labios tirando de ellos suavemente. Bajó sus manos dejando huella con sus uñas hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón. Apartó el botón y bajo su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos.

      - Madre

Norman sin aire clamó nuevamente con un ligero tono de suplica, aunque lo que menos quería era que se detuviera.

La observó acercarse a la bañera y abrir el grifo, probó que el agua estuviera templada y luego se quitó el vestido dejando al descubierto su desnudez. Entró en la bañera y cerró los ojos con una expresión de satisfacción bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando todo su cabello ya estaba húmedo miró a Norman y estiró su mano hacia él. Él avergonzado por un momento al no poder ocultar su excitación decidió dejar el miedo atrás, era todo tan perfecto, para él todo era perfecto si su madre estaba allí. Tan perfecto como él lo había soñado.

Tomó su mano y entro en la bañera, sin dudas, sólo con su amor.

Bastó con sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre él para despertar del perfecto sueño. Miró alrededor del baño buscándola, pero ni un rastro de ella estaba allí. Todo había desaparecido a excepción de su erección.

Su mente aún buscaba consuelo recordando su delicado tacto, el olor de su perfume, sus labios contra los suyos todo producto de la imaginación, y de pronto aparecieron imágenes como flashes de él detrás de ella en una posición más que comprometedora. Veía sus rizos dorados balancearse de atrás hacia adelante mientras su mano no dejaba de estimular el centro de su madre. Ella se sujetaba en la mesa de la cocina luchando para no derrumbarse de placer.

Para Norman esta situación ya no le parecía como un sueño, parecía un recuerdo vivo. Podría jurar que sentía el calor y la humedad de su madre en sus dedos.

Con las imágenes dando vueltas en su mente continuó estimulando su centro palpitante y cuando ya estaba en el punto culminante se sujetó de la pared y susurró llamándola.

Intento olvidarse de su madre haciendo una lista mental de los quehaceres del día cuando se preguntó cuánto llevaba allí. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras con prisa preguntándose porque su madre no lo había llamado para que bajase a desayunar.

Fue a la cocina y no encontró a nadie allí excepto por las tostadas recién hechas por su madre. La llamó, pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado así que sólo tomó las tostadas y salió corriendo de casa para no retrasarse más.

 

* * *

 

Momentos antes…

 

Norma tomó el pan caliente de la tostadora y los colocó en los platos para desayunar con Norman. Le extrañó que aún no bajara a desayunar siendo la hora que era, así que pensó que sería un buen momento para tener una pequeña conversación y arreglar las cosas. No le gustaba estar así, y menos si se trataba de él.

Subió las escaleras con cautela y abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa que desapareció abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba allí.

Dio la vuelta, y fue hasta la puerta del baño. Toco la puerta suavemente y esta se abrió con un suave impulso, ella tomó la manija y se asomó lentamente. Sorprendida levantó una mano para tapar su boca del asombro.

Norman para su sorpresa estaba en la bañera con una mano apoyada en la pared mientras su otra mano se movía en su falo duro. Su susto había sido rápidamente desplazado por el morbo de la escena frente a ella.

Todo su cuerpo dio un vuelco rápidamente acumulando sensaciones en su bajo vientre. Su longitud era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Pudo recordar que se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella con solo verlo allí parado, pero el miedo llegó para marcar presencia rápidamente y cerró la puerta aun anonadada.

Necesitaba aliviar el calor entre sus piernas que quemaba tan deliciosamente dándole la bienvenida a las puertas del infierno.

Fue hasta su habitación para recordar debajo del edredón que se sentía tenerlo detrás de ella acariciándola. Muy pronto cayo al abismo del placer y se dejó llevar por el clímax.

Estaba recuperando el aliento cuando recordó algo que Norman dijo en la bañera.

Norman la llamó.

 

 

_Loving her was like shaking hands with the devil…_


End file.
